Life Long Friends
by Cassie-Sweetheart
Summary: Suki is a young woman who just moved to Seoul, South Korea from America to follow her dream of being an English teacher in Seoul. When she moves into her new home, she never would have expected to be living in the apartment under a group of crazy young men. What will happen when she meets this group of rowdy men?


Chapter One:

Suki had just moved into a small apartment in Seoul, South Korea, nothing fancy just a little place to call her own with a great view of the city. Walking into the living room and setting the last of her boxes down, she sat on the floor wondering where to begin. " I guess I should start unpacking the necessary things." She said to herself looking around and then standing up. She took some boxes back to her bedroom and started to sort out what she would need for class the next morning, then she heard a loud thud and aa lot of laughing coming from the apartment above hers. She rolled her eyes and figured it was just some goofy teens fooling around and went back to unpacking. By the time she had finished it was about 10 that night and the noise hadn't stopped, if anything it had gotten worse. When she bought this place she had thought it was a nice quiet building to study and relax after classes and work. She waited until around 11 and decided that if she didn't go up and ask them to quiet down she would never get any sleep, so she threw on her sneakers and marched herself up the stairs to the room where the noise was coming from.

Finding the door to the apartment she knocked a few times, no answer, then she rang the bell and the sound of laughing and yelling quieted and she could hear footsteps heading toward the door. She stood there for a moment and when the door opened there was a young man a little older than her in baggy sweats and a tight white tank. She was taken so off guard with his looks that for a moment she had forgotten how to breathe. The man was around five foot nine with shaggy brown hair and dark eyes that instantly melted her brain. As he stood there looking at the young lady staring at him he began to think that she was a crazy fan girl that had finally found out where he and his band mates lived. "Hello?" he said again. "Hmm? Oh, sorry. Hello, I'm Suki. I just moved into the apartment just below yours." She said holding out her hand feeling her face begin to get hot. He shook her hand and smiled slightly and looked at his phone. "I'm Yesung. What brings you up here at this late hour?" Suki had to smile at his blunt question, hell she probably looked like some crazy girl standing there in her pink pajamas and matching tank with lime green sneakers. "I was just wondering if you could, possibly, quiet down a little bit. I don't mean to sound rude. It's just that I start class in the morning and I've been unpacking all day and I need to get some sleep." She said as she heard laughing coming from behind the door. Then Yesung smirked, crossed his arms, and leaned against the door frame. "Well I can say that I'll quiet down, but I can't speak for my brothers." He said. "Right guys?" Then he pushed the door open all the way revealing twelve more men crowded together grinning.

Suki felt her face grow even hotter, but she stood firm. " Well I guess I have to ask them all."She said not knowing what to think of the 13 men staring at her. Then the tallest of them all walked over offering her his hand. "Hello. My name is Siwon. Pleased to meet you. Would you like to come in?" he said gently pulling her into the living room, before she could answer, with the rest of the guys following close behind. He gestured for her to take a seat, she sat still shocked at how hansom all of these guys are. Siwon sat on her right with a smile and the one guy, with a really cute face for an adult, that caught her eye sat on her left grinning from ear to ear and the rest sat on the floor. When she gathered her thoughts she began her mission again. "I'm Suki, although I'm sure you all know that by now." she said with a shy smile. The man with cute dimples and dark brown hair with a red tint stood and smiled. "I'm Leeteuk, it's a pleasure to meet you miss Suki." The man sitting next to her introduced himself as Sungmin and in order from her left they all introduced themselves. First was Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hangeng, Kangin, Ryeowook, and Kibum. She smiled as they each said their greetings. " Well as I had asked Yesung-ssi, could you guys quiet down a bit, please?" She asked looking at each of them not showing fear. " I really don't mean to sound rude and I apologize if I do."

They were all quiet and she began to feel uneasy. Sungmin was the first to speak up with a sweet smile that started at one ear and spread clear across to the other. "I'll be quiet Suki-ssi, I'll even make my brothers keep it down if they get too noisy." She smiled at him and saw a small blush sweep over his face. " I promise to keep it down also." Siwon said his hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Thank you Siwon-ssi and thank you Sungmin-ssi." She looked to the others giving them her famous pouty face. They all tried to be strong but the first to give in was Leeteuk followed by Donghae, Ryeowook, and then the rest followed suit. She knew this would happen how else would her brother resent her for winning arguments, no one can resist. No one except for Heechul, who sat next to Hangeng with a disgruntled look. Who was she to come into their home and ask them to keep the noise down? Who did she think she was? He could do a better pouty face and get what he wanted in shorter time it took her. While he was steaming in silence the others had begun to get to know their new friend. "Where did you move from?" Kangin asked. "I was born in Japan but my family moved to New York when I was 3 and then to China after my 12th birthday. Then I came here today."

"Do you have any siblings?" Eunhyuk asked scooting closer to the sofa with Donghae close behind. "Yes, I have an older brother." As they asked a billion and one questions Heechul stood up and stormed off to he and Hangeng's room and slammed the door. Suki felt a twinge of sadness as she watched him take off and jumped when he slammed the door. Instantly the mood in the room went from happiness to somber. "I guess I should leave." She said standing. "I'm sorry for bothering you guys and thank you for being so nice to me. Goodnight." She turned and headed toward the door and was almost there when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Hangeng smiling. "I'll walk you back to your place." He said taking her hand and leading her out the door. They walked down the first little set of stairs in silence and then he stopped and she stopped too. "What's wrong?"

" I apologize for Heechul. He can be a little...difficult to get close to." She looked at him with a sad smile. " It's alright. Not everyone is going to like me." They started walking again and a thought crossed her mind and it was her turn to stop. Hangeng looked at her confused. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering. Why are all 13 of you living together?" He laughed and shook his head. " You really have no idea?" She looked at his confused. "No? What am I missing?" He continued to laugh. "I'm not going to tell you now. You'll find out later." When they got to her door she asked again. "You will find out soon enough. Goodnight Suki-ssi." She opened her door, turned and said goodnight with a wave. He waved back and headed back up to the house. "I can't believe she doesn't know who we are. The guys are going to be shocked." He said to himself with a smile.

Suki walked into her place, slipped off her sneakers and headed to her room ready for some sleep. After pulling her hair up and turning off her light she set her alarm for 6, which only gave her a few hours of sleep, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was sound asleep.

When Hangeng walked into the house it was quiet and pretty empty. He walked into the living room and saw Kyuhyun playing on the computer and Sungmin was on the sofa with Leeteuk and Kibum watching a movie. "Hey hyung, wanna watch a movie with us?" Sungmin asked on his way to the kitchen for some drinks. "No thanks. I'm gonna go to bed. Night." Sungmin shrugged and sat back down on the sofa as Hangeng walked to the bathroom to do his nightly routine. When he was finished he headed to his room quietly opening the door not wanting to wake Heechul. When he opened the door he saw Heechul sitting on his bed absentmindedly flipping through a magazine. "Hey Heechul." He said crawling into his bed. "Hey." Heechul said as he threw the magazine on the floor by his bed. "You ok?" Hangeng rolled over onto his side propping his head up with his hand looking at his friend. "I'm fine." Heechul said turning off the light and rolling over facing the wall. "Night Hangeng." Hangeng rolled his eyes and laid on his back. "Night Heechul."


End file.
